Quest:The Murk
General Information * A terrible evil is bubbling up from the Murk near Stormfield. * Even after completing this quest (and any others that involve this map), the map remains available for play (with only the random encounters). In early Sryth history, this was one of the few ways to get replayable content and gold. * Historical note: The Murk used to be available to non-AG members. This changed at some moment between 2012 and 2018 Tips * See Storm Items for how to choose the best reward * If you have good-leveled powers and enough MR, it might be quicker to just fight your way through the adventure. But don't forget Ethulle's gifts! Prerequisites None Map Text Directions ;Directions to Massive Stone Guardian (Starting at the entrance to the Murk) * North 4, East, South, East, North 4, West, South 2, West, North 2 ;Directions to the three trees (Starting at the entrance to the Murk) * East 2, North, East, South, East 2, South 2, East 3, South, East, North, East, North, East 2, North, East 2, North 2, West, South ;Directions to the Temple of Tepthog (Starting at the entrance to the Murk) * East 2, North, East 2, North 4, West, North 2, East 4, South, East, South, East 2, South, West 3, North, West, South 2, West, South, East, South, East, South 2, East, North ;Directions to the Temple of Tepthog (Starting at the three trees) * North, East, South 2, West 2, North 2, West, North, West, North, West 3, North, West, South 2, West, South, East, South, East, South 2, East, North Enemies All enemies are 3+ to hit at MR 70 (most are also just as easy at MR 60) *1-6 Murk-men - You can accumulate a trove of s, s and s from them, not very valuable (item value of 4 gold for a dagger, 8 gold for a shortsword, 16 gold for a longsword) but very abundant. ** ** ** * * * * * * (with Woodsmanship 10+ you can skin it for a ) * (with Woodsmanship 10+ you can skin it for a ) * * * * (you can get two s through the use of Woodsmanship 1+, requires a Skill Check on 1-100 with a Slightly Difficult +5 modifier) * (may drop a random non-magical ring, such as a ) ** You can opt to talk to the elemental (Does not require Elementalism) * * Walkthrough First you need to speak with everybody in Stormfield to unlock the quest. In this process you'll get the first Item:145 Bronze Disc Shard and the following equipment: * Item:38 Chain Mail Shirt * Item:73 Chain Gloves * Item:75 Chain Coif * Item:40 Small Shield * Item:80 Leather Boots * Item:96 Short Sword * Item:92 Dagger Once you've done so, you can choose how you want to solve this quest - with the staff, or without the staff. Optional - Obtaining the Gnarled Wooden Staff Some players think this can be a time-consuming endeavor with relatively low rewards. This is because you don't keep the bronze disc or the staff after the quest is completed (You can keep the staff by putting it in storage, but then you can't use it on the quest). However, this option is way easier for a "new" adventurer; completing the quest without the staff requires at least one well-developed power and a good NV pool. * Enter the Murk, locate the Massive Stone Guardian and defeat him for a Bronze Disc Shard. * You'll find the other 5 shards in random encounters with human-sized stone statues (Stone Guardian, 3+ at MR 68, 100 SP) scattered through the swamp, that you'll have to defeat - be patient, it can take a while. * Once you have all 7 shards, take them to Ethulle and she will give you the Bronze Disc. * Once you have the bronze disc, head to the 3 trees. Examine the trees, and then USE the Bronze Disc. The order is Ash, Oak, Maple. Once you have the order correct, you'll get Item:150 Gnarled Wooden Staff. Go to the Temple and SAVE. Optional - Attacking Ethulle * You have the option of attacking Ethulle prior to delivering the Bronze Shards. This is obviously a bad choice, and she is designed to reflect this. She is 18+ at MR 89 and has a great deal of SP (variable, from a little less than 600 SP up to 750 SP). Moreover, she has a special attack with ~16-36 damage that triggers almost all rounds (definitely on the first two), even when she has been incapacitated to attack (with the Wanderer's Bell or the Blessing of Protection). * The reward is an Item:147 Gnarled Stick with no immediately apparent use (doesn't have a use against the serpent or Tepthog), and a large amount of combat experience (up to 1,040 XP if you don't use any powers). Ethulle, along with her hut, disappears after her defeat. * If you go this route, make sure you get her to train you in a Power first. (Seriously, if your character is going to be so villainous as to kill Ethulle, they may as well get it "right") * Even if you kill her here, you'll still encounter her at the end of the scenario for your item reward. Optional - Obtaining a Power * You can gain an extra Power of your choosing from Ethulle at the mere cost of 32 XP (you can gain the Power in your second visit to her hut, you don't need to do it at the same time you bring the shards, but it saves time). The new Power comes at level 1, and Shadow Magic is not available. Remember to ask her to train you before you give her the shards, because after that the hut will be empty. If you skip the Bronze Disc, you'll need to get the Power before defeating Tepthog, because after that the hut will not only be empty, but gone. Required - Defeating Tepthog There is a point here, use it. Make sure you have the (don't need to equip it, just have it) or strong enough Powers. As you try to cross the stone bridge, you'll encounter a massive black-scaled serpent. You can: * Use Fortification (20+ required). Your barrier will stun the serpent. After this you can attack it (its MR will be lowered for the first 3 rounds of battle) or escape to the swamp (Agility stat check). * Directly meeting its attack. * Flee from it, and if you don't have the Gnarled Wooden Staff or strong Powers, that's VERY recommended. The battle is . The problem is, your weapon is ineffective against it, even with a Magical weapon! So what can you do? USE (while in combat) the Gnarled Wooden Staff. It deals a lot of damage; keep using it and you'll slay it. Alternatively, you can slay it with Powers. Although it is unnecessary and won't give you additional rewards, it might be quicker than obtaining the staff. You can't go back to the point. Once in the temple, you can use Archery, Illusion, Telekinesis or Gating, or run towards the Kurund. You don't get XP for using any power or skill, but if you run you'll have to roll random 1-100 + Thievery + Woodsmanship over 50. Then you have to deal with 2 Kurunds (3+ at MR 54, 40 SP) and you'll be in the presence of Tepthog himself. * If you try to flee now or during battle, you DIE immediately. * If you confront him (attack) you'll fight against (down to ~100XP with powers). * If you use the Gnarled Wooden Staff, you'll win against Tepthog without fighting. You receive no XP. After you've beaten Tepthog, you'll have the opportunity to: * Use the Gnarled Wooden Staff. The portal will close and you receive 256 general XP * Use Gating. If you succeed, you close the portal and receive 256 general XP. * Continue (the story continues) Once the action is over, you'll encounter Ethulle again. She will keep your Gnarled Wooden Staff and will reward you with one of the seven Storm Items, see the Storm Items Article for advice on your choice. After you select your item, you can * Take Ethulle's hand (you both escape). * Flee on your own. If you do this, you DIE, you distrustful kind of adventurer!. Once you are safely back in Stormfield, you'll get your final rewards * 750 gold * 2048 General Experience Rewards * From Ethulle: ** Before completing the Bronze Disc: One free Power of your choice, except Shadow Magic ** The Bronze Disc ** After Tepthog: One of the seven Storm Items, see the Items below for advice on your choice. * Serpent at the bridge: 250 combat xp * Tepthog: ** Fight him: 100 combat xp (you must use Powers if you do this) ** Use the staff: No reward * Return to Stormfield for: ** 750 gold ** 2048 General Experience Items You can only choose one item. Old Map On 10 June 2008, the Murk was changed to its present layout, above. The old layout, below, has been preserved for historical purposes. Legend: *Red: Massive Stone Guardian * Cyan: Maze entrance/exit * Blue: Alternate maze exits * Green: Temple * Dark Green: Three trees * Yellow: Ethulle's hut Category:High-end items quests Category:Quests for Gold